Field
Various avionics systems may benefit from the proper handling of diversity with respect to antennas. For example, systems and methods for remote L-band smart antenna distance measuring equipment may benefit from being prepared to provide diversity against interference, such as a multipath interference.
Description of the Related Art
Current L-Band avionic system functions, such as TCAS, Mode S transponders, ATCRBS transponders, ADS-B IN or ADS-B OUT and DME, provide stand-alone or integrated functional architectures where each single functional unit or integrated functions unit also contains the RF function or functions. This architecture requires an RF interface to a single or to multiple coaxial cables that interconnect the RF function to an antenna. For instance, in the case of a single TCAS unit, there are typically four TCAS-to-antenna interconnecting RF coaxial cables for both the top and the bottom directional antennas, or in the case of a bottom omni-antenna installation, there may be a single interconnecting RF cable from the TCAS unit to the bottom omni-antenna.
A smart antenna system can be designed to integrate, include and simplify the RF portions of the design. Such a smart antenna system design, as well as embodiments of the present invention, may employ anything disclosed in (1) U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/560,104, filed on Nov. 15, 2011 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR PROVIDING REMOTE L-BAND SMART ANTENNAS” and (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/678,224, filed on Nov. 15, 2012 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS OF PROVIDING REMOTE L-BAND SMART ANTENNAS,” each of which were filed in the name of the present inventor and are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.